geniesfandomcom-20200214-history
Spirits of Solomon
Seventy-two jinn captured by the legendary King Solomon, who imprisoned them in a brass vessel and cast it into the sea. The vessel was discovered by Babylonians, who believed it contained a great treasure. When they broke open the vessel, the demons and their legions were set free, and they returned to their home. One exception was Belial, who entered an image and delivered oracles in exchange for sacrifices and divine honors. The Lemegeton, or Lesser Key of Solomon, is a grimoire that gives instructions for the evocation of the 72 spirits. They are also known as the Spirits of the Brazen Vessel and the False Monarchy of Demons. Combined, the spirits accomplish “all abominations.” The 72 spirits are, in the order they were commanded into the brazen vessel (see individual entries): #King Bael #Duke Agares #Prince Vassago #Marquis Samigina #President Marbas #Duke Valefor #Marquis Amon #Duke Barbatos #King Paimon #President Buer #Duke Gusion #Prince Sitri #King Beleth #Marquis Leraje #Duke Eligos #Duke Zepar #Count/President Botis #Duke Bathin #Duke Sallos #King Purson #Count/President Marax #Count/Prince Ipos #Duke Aim #Marquis Naberius #Count/President Glasya-Labolas #Duke Buné #Marquis/Count Ronové #Duke Berith #Duke Astaroth #Marquis Forneus #President Foras #King Asmoday #Prince/President Gäap #Count Furfur #Marquis Marchosias #Prince Stolas #Marquis Phenex #Count Halphas #President Malphas #Count Räum #Duke Focalor #Duke Vepar #Marquis Sabnock #Marquis Shax #King/Count Viné #Count Bifrons #Duke Vual #President Haagenti #Duke Crocell #Knight Furcas #King Balam #Duke Alloces #President Caim #Duke/Count Murmur #Prince Orobas #Duke Gremory #President Ose #President Amy #Marquis Orias #Duke Vapula #King/President Zagan #President Valac #Marquis Andras #Duke Haures #Marquis Andrealphus #Marquis Cimeies #Duke Amdusias #King Belial #Marquis Decarabia #Prince Seere #Duke Dantalion #Count Andromalius According to traditions, the jinn stood behind the learned humans in Solomon's court, who in turn, sat behind the prophets. The jinn remained in the service of Solomon, who had placed them in bondage, and had ordered them to perform a number of tasks. "And before Solomon were marshalled his hosts,- of jinn and men and birds, and they were all kept in order and ranks." (Qur'an 27:17) The Qur'an relates that Solomon died while he was leaning on his staff. As he remained upright, propped on his staff, the jinn thought he was still alive and supervising them, so they continued to work. They realized the truth only when Allah sent a creature to crawl out of the ground and gnaw at Solomon's staff until his body collapsed. The Qurʾan then comments that if they had known the unseen, they would not have stayed in the humiliating torment of being enslaved. "Then, when We decreed (Solomon's) death, nothing showed them his death except a little worm of the earth, which kept (slowly) gnawing away at his staff: so when he fell down, the jinn saw plainly that if they had known the unseen, they would not have tarried in the humiliating penalty (of their task)." (Qur'an 34:14) The Names of the Demons Who Attended Solomon Son of David They Are Seventy They demons assert that Solomon son of David, for whom may there be peace, sat audience and summoned the chief of the jinn and the devils, whose name was Fuqtus, to review them. So Fuqtus taught him to know the name each demon, one by one, and also its influence over the sons of Adam. Then he Solomon imposed upon them a contract and a pledge. After he had adjured them by that pledge and they had complied, they departed. The pledges were in the name of Allah, Exalted, Mighty, and Magnified. They demons were: Fuqtus, ‘Mrd, Kywan, Shimr‘al, Firuz, Mhaqal, Zaynab, Syduk, Jndrb, Siyyar, Zanbur, al-Da’hs, Kawkab, Hamran, Dahir, Qarun, Shidad, Sa‘sa‘ah, Baktan, Harthamah, Takallum, Furuq, Hurmiz, Hamhamah, ‘Ayzar, Mazahim, Murrah, Fatrah, al-Haym, Arhbh, Khyth‘, Khyfth, Rayah, Zuhal, Zawba‘ah, Mhtukara, Hayshab, Tq‘ytan, Wqas, Qdmnh, Mufarrish, Ayra’il, Nizar, Shftil, Dywyd, Ankara, Khatufah, Tnkyush, Misalqar, Qadim, Ashja‘, Nawdar, Tythamah, ‘Usar, Thu‘ban, Naman, Nmudrky, Tyabur, Sahitun, ‘Udhafir, Mirdas, Shytub, Za‘rush, Sakhr, al-‘Aramram, Khashram, Shadhan, al-Harith, al-Hurth, ‘Udhrah (‘Adhirah), and Faqruf. The Names of the Seven Whose Offspring These Demons Were: The first was Danhash, the first day; then Shakhba, the second day; Marbaya, the third day; ‘Abara, the fourth day; Mismar, the fifth day; Namudarki, the sixth day; Bakhtash, the seventh day. *